


doorways

by bubbleteabunny



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteabunny/pseuds/bubbleteabunny
Summary: You were something special.





	doorways

there had been a great many things diana learned about the world of men. past the edge of themyscira, past the fog, it is a different universe entirely. it had been overwhelming perhaps at first, but so many years down the road and she has come to adjust. she has integrated, found her place, yet for as sure and as steady as she has been trained to be, so much so that it is core to her very person, nothing could have prepared her for you.

***

she smiles the first time she sees you, the same way she greets anyone. but it fades slightly when she notices something isn’t right. you’re smiling as well, but your gaze is… unfocused. your eyes are cloudy. they are aimed at her but they don’t truly  _see_. you don’t act like anything is out of the ordinary, and neither does she when she begins to talk with you, but the depths of her heart ache and it is a pang that is hard to ignore.

***

her sentiments remain unvoiced. they go instead on pieces of paper during the late hours of the night when the sky is a curtain of black and the city is asleep. those papers are tucked away, reserved just for her, but will she ever read them again? she doesn’t know. those feelings she pours onto parchment are rife with anger and sadness and frustration for the cruelties of this realm. themyscira had been a blessing. at the end of one page she had mentioned she wishes you could live there instead, where your vision could be restored or perhaps even perfectly fine to begin with.

she cries when she writes these letters to no one. that is why she’s unsure if she’ll ever go back to read any of them.

***

diana’s interactions with you are unique. you offer her a new way of observing the world around her without meaning to. when she’s with you, she listens to the birds. she tells you what specific birds are making those tweets and chirps you hear. she listens to the wind and how it sifts through all the trees and she tells you the leaves are turning brittle now as autumn sets in, prepared as they are to fall from the branches. she listens to the way the city practically hums beneath her feet, so full of life as it is with people and cars bustling around in the daytime commotion. she listens to your laugh and she will treasure the sound forever because it is the essence of your soul.

***

she’s not one to grow nervous, yet she does the first time you ask if you can feel her face. she says yes without thinking about it, but holds her breath as you slowly raise your hand, hold it out as you search for her. she gently takes your hand and guides it the rest of the way. your hand is warm against her cheek. your fingertips slide along her cheekbone, your thumb runs along her bottom lip. she’s acutely aware of the fact her breath fans across your skin. you feel the ridge of her brows, the bridge of her nose, the cupid’s bow of her lips, the curve of her jaw. the more you feel, the bigger your smile grows, and diana feels more at ease, smiles herself as she observes how happy you are.

“you’re beautiful,” you whisper, for it is late and the city is asleep and you don’t want to interrupt that peace. diana thinks she sees your eyes become glassy with tears that don’t fall.

she sets her hand atop yours which had remained resting on her cheek. “ _you_ are beautiful,” she responds in the same hushed tone. and she means it with her whole being. as she studies your eyes now, she swears she sees eternity in them.

***

if someone had asked her to describe you, she could do so with every sense except sight. because that is not the way she knows you. she knows you by the feeling of your lips, as she runs her fingers along them and as she feels them against her own. she knows you by your laugh and your quiet voice. she experiences you the same way you experience her.

***

when she wrote those letters, which feels so long ago now, diana swore to herself that she would be your eyes. but as time went on, she came to realize that such an idea was foolish, that you don’t need her to be your eyes. there was a part of her that wished she could give you your sight, but you are fine without it. you’ve never expressed a desire to gain the sense which you’ve gone without since the day you were born. and diana understands now it is part of what makes you who you are, and there is no sense in wanting you to be anything but.

the only other blind being she knew of before meeting you was tiresias, whose vision was beyond what any other could ever hope to obtain, to even remotely understand. you are much the same, in the sense that your knowledge of the world is different from the way many others perceive it. your perspective is powerful. and for you to be at all similar to the blind prophet of apollo… diana could only hope to be half as wondrous as you.


End file.
